Harry Potter: Horcruxes die seven times
by wangbaduan2
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't speak much. His wand and sword does most of the talking. A story of how Harry Potter, the cold blooded shadow warrior raised by Bellatrix who stayed hidden under the radar, deals with things that shouldn't exist and monsters that dare appear before him. Note: Hogwarts entry time changes from 11 to 14 to rationalize the timeline.
1. Year 1: Troll

Year1: Troll

"Harry! Don't go after the damn girl! You might get injured or die for attempting to save a damn mudblood!".

Obviously Draco wasn't too happy about Harry going to save someone that they barely know and himself barely caring about.

"... Stay safe."

Harry threw his bag on his back and started running towards the entry of the hall amidst all the traffic caused by panicking students. Draco stomped on the ground angrily but couldn't do much more other than informing the nearest prefect about the current situation.

After a few minutes of tracking scent, Harry finally arrived at the bathroom in first floor.

"...The troll should be inside." Thinks Harry, who drew out his Udachi that his father left him with from his space extended bag. Majority of his family's wealth was still safely stored in the family vault, but he was immediately attracted to the long and shiny blade that is longer than himself when he first visited Gringotts with his foster mother. A very nice blade indeed, but Harry didn't really uncover anything on the sword other than that it is nearly unbendable and ever sharp.

After 6 years of rigorous training, Harry Potter is one of the best duelist in Europe, but not many people other than his immediate foster family know that he is way more talented with a blade than with his wand. From the earliest memories that Harry remembered, besides the red splatter of blood that marks his parents' death, it was the shiny and ever changing reflection of a sword. He doesn't even know where it comes from, but he just knows how to position himself and wield the sword like he had been killing people since before he was born.

Harry didn't actually come here for Hermione, the poor mudblood girl that gets laughed at by Draco and even her own housemate Ron Weasley. He came here for a change to challenge himself and taste blood, even if it's not really human blood. He is a born killer, and he knew it better than anyone, even though his foster mother seem to think that it was because of her education. Pity, Harry thinks, she doesn't know that he never felt wrong or repulsed when he executes people and monsters alike.

He pushes open the door and the immediate stench assaulted Harry's nostrils. Bad smell, obviously a mountain troll then. 12 feet tall, extremely resistant skin to magic in all forms but only partial resistant to physical damage. It's time to test whether this blade can cut open the monster's head or he would lose and get smashed. He blasted up a sink with his wand to signal the mountain troll that his enemy has come for him.

The mountain troll turned around with blood shot eyes and an extremely big sword in its hand. Most trolls are not trained in martial arts, but obviously not this one.

"...Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry said nonchalantly, and positioned his blade horizontally.

Ding! The mountain troll immediately charged forward but Harry was quicker and parried the first blow from the giant bastard sword.

Magic doesn't just reside in Wizard's wands and cores, it also resides in their body. By constantly exercising and some help from potions, wizards can have bodies with reflexes and power that exceed even the most vicious monsters. And that is why the greatest battle mages don't just use wands, because by the time most wizards aim and fire, the quicker mage would have already cut their heads off. Harry haven't used any potions or rituals to enhance his body like his foster parents, but his natural magic had already strengthen his body to the extent that he can block blows from monsters without frowning.

The mountain troll didn't just stop, it actually slashed right back at Harry who jumped up to avoid the second blow. With a push from his magic and leg, Harry jumped over the troll's head and kicked viciously at it, knocking it over to the nearest stall.

"Arrrrgh!" The mountain troll was enraged and immediately started wielding his giant blade around. This time Harry parried the first one but squatted down to escape the second one. By the time the mountain troll re-established its balance, Harry has already fired a slippery spell at the floor.

The troll charged forward but was tripped up by the suddenly appearing oil on the floor, and Harry did not miss the chance. He sidestepped the troll and slashed a huge cut to the arm and chest region of the troll. Green blood immediately splashed out of the wound.

A few more parries and clashes of swords later, Harry finally found the opportunity to finish the killing blow. He jumped over from the sink near him and used the wall to speed up his kick. Jumping onto the back of the troll, Harry raised his sword and concentrated all his magic onto his arms.

Swish! With the enhanced strength, the sword cut into the neck of the troll like hot iron cutting through butter. But it was still too little a damage to actually finish off the troll. Harry decided to jump off the troll and use the sword's cut into the neck as a pivot, and the rotation of the sword finally cut off the troll's head cleanly.

Putting back his blade into its sheath, Harry finally noticed that Hermione was hiding beneath a nearby destroyed toilet seat and gaping at his "heroic" actions.

"...See you around." Harry put his bag on his back and walked out of the toilet. He better get away from here before the professors come around and see a giant troll splattering blood everywhere. Not the most sanitary scene.

"Explain yourself, , what have you done with the troll?" Snape arrived at the right time. Well, there goes a few days of rest for Harry...


	2. Year 1:Unicorn Killer

Year 1 - Unicorn Killer, Forbidden Forest

"Ahhhh!" In the middle of the night, the Forbidden Forest had welcomed the students with a little surprise. A small deer that is, which shocked Draco and Ron who was expecting something way more vicious... such as a giant spider.

"..." Harry did not say anything. His hand had already gripped the handle of his sword on his waist, and blood veins were popping out from his hands. Obviously despite being mostly silent, Harry wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation right now either.

As a skilled duelist and fighter, he knew that there are many things in the forest that could hurt them badly even with Hagrid's protection. Not withstanding rumors of giant man-eating spiders and werewolfs, even just "normal" dark creatures were trouble enough for Harry when he had three relatively "useless" teenagers tagging him. Harry can deal with an giant spider or a saber tiger in a few minutes, but if a whole group of them come then it would be very troublesome for Harry to keep everyone safe.

"Harry, I think I have seen the blood spattered both on that tree and the rock over there. It seems like our unicorn hunter isn't satisfied with just one killing..." Hagrid observed the shining unicorn blood remains and said to Harry.

"... I can handle the tree's direction. ". Harry said, and had already drawn his sword out while gripped harder on the wand in his left hand. The tree's blood shined brighter than that on the rock's, which means it was very possible that the unicorn killer was on that direction. Hagrid was his first real "friend" after he comes into Hogwarts, and Harry did not want him to get injured. After all, Harry was special when it comes to life and death situations.

"Yah... I better take these students with me. You can handle yourself, but I can't say the same about these guys who probably haven't seen a dead body in their life!" Hagrid laughed slightly and took out his giant claymore that is probably longer than one and a half Harry combined.

Being a half-blood giant, Hagrid was naturally privileged to use weapons normal wizards cannot handle. Harry knew Hagrid was a pretty decent gladiator back in his young days after he got kicked out of Hogwarts for breeding man-eating spiders for profit. He made a good living out of killing monsters for show, but after he killed a werewolf that was forced to participate in the bloody business and saw the werewolf's last wish, he got sick of it and retired to take care of the dangerous creatures in the forest to atone for his past sins of killing "innocent" creatures. People thought Hagrid was a goof, but only those who actually knew him know that under his peaceful appearance and funny accent was a lot of blood-thirst and power inherited from his giant mother.

After Harry and the rest of the crowd gets separated, Harry traced the blood trail closely and noticed the blood gets fresher and the sign of struggle got more obvious. Finally when he came to a small opening in the thick forest, he saw the dead animal. Unlike what people might imagine, Unicorns are not some innocent animal that you can just hunt. They are vicious animals that love to stick their spear-shaped horns into the enemies and enjoy their blood that gets soaked into their skin and horn. It takes serious skill to kill them. The shadow that stood beside the killed Unicorn looked liked a man, but it's hard to tell when his sound was distorted and face masked with artificial dark shadow that obviously comes from a spell.

"...So you are the one that has been killing the Unicorns. Not a lot of disease today need desperate measures like this... Except one that I know. " Harry said calmly to the standing shadow while raising his sword.

"Of course you would know. After all, dear Bella has obviously taught you well. Not a lot of young kids can get the champion duelist trophy when they were merely 10 years old... Isn't it, Harry? Look at me, so pathetic, a wraith that can barely wield a wand..." The shadow said, revealing his face.

The face looks strangely both old and young, and the man's eyes were as red as blood. But his face and skin feels weirdly transparent. Harry knew who that man is; everyone knew. It is Lord Voldemort, the most brilliant warrior and the most evil man in 50 years. He has not yet been able to attain a body, but his strength had obviously recovered enough to support a physical appearance as a wraith. Harry had to give it to him, most wraiths can barely move physical objects, but Voldemort has a mind so strong he can even use wands.

"... Cut the dialogue, Voldemort, I did not walk here to have a chat." Harry said, and pushed his magic into both his legs to lunge forward and swishes his long sword towards Voldemort.

"No need to be so impatient, young snake... " Harry's attack did not reach Voldemort, as his sword was stopped by a semi-transparent barrier that shot out from Voldemort's wand. Even though the barrier very quickly broken, Harry's sword still lost its momentum and had to put up a physical shield to parry the quick consecutive blows coming from Voldemort's wand.

"...You are more powerful than I estimated you should be, Voldemort..." Harry said, and grimaced when one of the hits from Voldemort's wand hit his left arm. A shallow gush cut through his flesh and he bled a bit.

Voldemort was very quick, but Harry wasn't slow either. He threw his half-broken iron shield transfigured from a rock to Voldemort and while Voldemort had to avoid the blow, he quickly threw a few disintegration spells towards Voldemort. Voldemort recognized the sickly green light from the disintegration spell and quickly used his wand to neutralize the spell. After a few quick rounds of throwing spells that can easily disable a person, Harry and Voldemort both could not gain much ground.

"Swish!" Voldemort's flying blades managed to put another wound on Harry's face. Now Harry's torso and arms were wounded several times and blood was dripping from his cloth. However, with a little sacrifice, Harry managed to finally cut into Voldemort's hood and tore out his protection spell. Voldemort quickly shot a Crucio to force Harry to either block with a physical object or retreat, but Harry seemed like he anticipated a shield-breaking spell and jumped sideways while wield a full half circle horizontally.

Voldemort's clothes were torn away and his wraith body also looked like it was shining "blood" from the new wound. Wraiths cannot regenerate their magic, so Voldemort's body has a limit of how much magic it can use before it gets completed, and by damaging their bodies with spelled weapons or spells, wraiths would be forced to retreat or even worse disappear.

Strangely, Harry have a feeling that Voldemort's moves are somehow predictable. He seemed to have seen or even used some of them before, which makes it easier for him to break through his defense.

"Hmm... I have never met you after that night, but you know how I use my spells... strange..." Voldemort backed off from Harry and reapplied his protection spell despite the additional magic usage that made his body even more transparent. However, just as Harry wanted to launch forward, Voldemort seemed alerted and suddenly turned into pure shadow and quickly flied away.

"Young one, you have come here to face the devil indeed." A giant figure appeared behind Harry. About 9 feet tall with a large horse bottom half and a human top half with black hair and black eyes, it was the centaur's chief. Apparently Voldemort still cannot handle the lighting arrows from the centaurs yet.

"...Chief Bane." Harry transfigured some bandages from the leaves and applied them on the wounds on his face and arms.

"Come, follow me to find your companions. The mars is shining brightly..." Bane looked at the sky and his eyes were masked with sadness and anxiety.

"...Indeed. Mars shines brightly tonight. Hope it does not continue that way..." Harry said to himself and sheathed his sword. Voldemort has already appeared and with way more strength than Bellatrix estimated. He wonder what conspiracies and struggle will come next. He knew his foster mother would start her hidden plans if she knew that her formal master had come back, but he cannot anticipate how it would affect him.


	3. Flashback: Bellatrix Black

Flashback: Bellatrix, Backyard of No.12 Grimmauld Place

"Harry, look at this spell right here. You see how I used the Crucio curse to break the shield between me and my beloved cousin? That is exactly what I want you to pay attention to. Do not hesitate when the opportunity arrives. I did not make the killing blow immediately and look what it got me." Bellatrix pointed to her left eyebrow where a vertical wound cut it in half and left an ugly scar on her otherwise pretty beautiful face. The playback scene in the glass orb stopped right at the moment when Sirius Black threw a knife out from under his sleeve.

"...I understood, mother. But why did you not kill him? Was he not your enemy?" Harry said. His eyes showed no emotion when he suggested his foster mother to kill a man who was previously his godfather. From his understanding, there are either enemies where you do not hesitate to cut in half and allies where you need to make sure they survive the battle. Not much in between. Bella is an ally whereas Sirius is an enemy. He does not understand why his foster mother would hesitate.

"Well, it is one thing to kill a wizard you barely knows, but it is hard when you have seen him grow up throughout your life... Wizards are not great in number, and sometimes you have to fight the ones you met and went to the same school, maybe even lived in the same village. The last blood war was too bloody a time for such a small population. Look at you for example, if the Dark Lord did not kill your birth parents when you were young, maybe you would have several siblings. " Bellatrix explained to young Harry.

"..." Harry did not say anything. He was not really interested in such complex ideas. After all, for the whole 8 years he lived with Bellatrix, he had not really met anyone that he liked but had to kill.

"Well. I think that is enough reminiscing for now. Are you ready for another round of practice?" Bellatrix stood up and picked up her long spear. It was covered in lines of runic circles and the blade was longer than 1 meter. A true killing weapon, and Harry had to make sure he can defend against long weapons while trying to hit Bellatrix with his newly acquired sword.

"...Always ready." Harry drew out his sword as well.

"Then come!" Bellatrix lashed out her spear with a vicious sweep. Harry instinctively jumped up into the air and stepped on the rod. Bellatrix quickly withdrew her spear and Harry had to let go because of the superior strength of Bellatrix. She stabbed forward her spear again quickly and Harry had to use his sword to deflect the consecutive attacks, while trying to figure out a way to come closer to Bellatrix.

"Hah!" Bellatrix sweeped her spear another time and pushed her magic into the pole of the spear. The blade of the spear's head lighted up and became white hot as well. She slashed the spear one time and a gush of white hot flame flowed out and assaulted Harry. Just as Harry tried to bat away the flame, Bellatrix fired a Crucio curse at him and hit him right in the arm. His arm immediately started twitching and large sweat beads started to pour out of his forehead. With enough training a good warrior can move while under the effect of the torture curse, but it is not a pleasant experience.

"...hum." Harry had to retreat even further and now he maintained a 5 meter distance from Bellatrix in the open ground. His left arm started to calm down but he still felt the after effect of the Crucio curse. Bellatrix rotated her spear in her hand a few times and bared her teeth at Harry. "Well, little Harry isn't so confident now is he? Or do you feel like it is not fair that I can use my magic and wand while you don't even have a wand yet?"

Bellatrix kept wielding her spear around and Harry could not find a clear opening at all to even advance toward her. The head of the spear cut him several times and left quite a few shallow or deep cuts on his arm and legs.

Harry was getting heated up. His eyes were turning red and he felt a funny sensation in his scar; he felt like it was slightly burning. If Bellatrix could see more in detail, she would found that Harry's scar turned from black to blood red. Suddenly, a voice seemed to whisper to him. He doesn't understand consciously what it was saying, but his magic started to move in a way that he could only understand subconsciously. It happened to him before as well, but none of it was as clear as today and the feeling was never this strong. He felt his magic was alive and even agitated, like a snake waiting to strike.

"...There is no such thing as fair in battles." Harry half whispered to himself and started to push the new feeling of magic into his arms and legs. With a strong thrust, he jumped high into the air.

"Rookie mistake! Never leave the ground if you are not absolutely sure of what the enemy's next move!" Bellatrix immediately aimed her spear at Harry when he was in the air. However, just as she pushed her spear forward, Harry pushed his magic into his hand and griped on the pole of the spear. With a force that a mere 9 year old kid could not possibly possess, Harry pushed the head of the spear into the sandy ground and used the pole as a way to gain more force to quickly advance forward.

Bellatrix sensed that something was not right with the way Harry defended himself and immediately gave up the handle on her spear and fired another vicious spell at Harry. However, Harry did not even change his direction; he barely moved his hand to deflect the otherwise hard to defend spell. He then jumped into the air and flipped to the back of Bella in barely half a second.

Suddenly, just as Harry was prepared to thrust his sword into the body in front of him, the sudden feeling of blood-thirst and power left him. He quickly drew his sword back into the sheath and started deep breathing.

"You did well, my child." Bellatrix turned around and hugged him while putting his head in her chest. "What is wrong, Harry? It seemed like your head is hot." She also noticed that there was something wrong with Harry.

"...I don't know, Mother. It seems like something else was in me when I made the move." Harry said while trying to maintain focus.

Bellatrix remained silent and saw that Harry's scar was turning back to black from the previous blood red color. She touched it and felt the pulsing magic flow back into the scar.

"I might have an idea what it is... You are too young to hear it now, but I will tell you when the time comes. You shouldn't worry about it now. Now go to your room and rest. Also, tell the elf to cook the meal better. " Bellatrix said, but her heart was obviously not in the coming dinner. If the scar really is what she thinks it is, then Voldemort's power grows way faster than she expected...


End file.
